The Prisoner
by D.B. Cooper
Summary: Venger/Sheila Sheila is captured and held by Venger. Loads of pathos. If you want more details read the story.
1. Captured

Disclaimer: None of The Dungeons & Dragons cartoon is in anyway shape or form mine. If it was mine, it would still be on the air. I suppose that I would also be rich too. Since neither of those are true, I am using all of this without permission.

Thanks: I would like to thank Jan Lee & Sealgirl for both their support and stories. I would also like to thank Rana Kane for beta reading this for me. Trust me, the story looks and sounds a lot better because of her input.

On that encouraging note: This is my first Dungeons and Dragons cartoon fanfic. I appreciate reviews. I am a Venger/Sheila shipper and like the characters. There are many Venger and Sheila stories both on the fan fiction website and in other places that didn't end. The difference between those stories and mine is that mine will have an ending. I swear it on this unicorn's horn. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

The Prisoner

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 1 

Captured

Denora stood silently, looking at her new charge. The first thing she saw was not her beauty, although she was beautiful, or the fact that she was injured and blood still crusted her face and hair, but that she was good. An inner light, almost an aura, seemed to hang around her. Especially in this dark place in Venger's deepest dungeon.

Sheila lay before her. A chain ran from Sheila's ankle to the stone slab. She had lain semi-conscious for almost a day. The air was damp and dank here. Denora thought for a moment. Did she need food or rest first? No, better to clean the wound before anything else.

"My name is Denora. I will bring you food and something to tend your injuries with."

Denora turned and walked out. Sheila was left to lie alone in the dark.

She crawled into a ball and lay there shivering. Her head ached. The world seemed to come at her in waves.

_Where am I?_ she thought to herself miserably. Her last thought before starting to drift was of where the others could be.

Denora moved quickly and returned with two servant girls carrying food (cheese and grapes), water, blankets, towels, and bandages. The two Orcs guarding the door were nasty creatures, but would not trouble her.

Sheila was startled into sitting up when the door swung open, spilling light into the chamber.

She took the water and drank greedily. It ran down the sides of her face, wetting her tunic. When she was done, Denora gave her food. Sheila wolfed it down as quickly as she could, barely noticing the other two women looking at her. By the time she was done eating, Denora had placed bandages on the slab. Sheila had a nasty bump on the head from when she had been captured. It had stopped bleeding by this time. The wound was deep and nasty but easy enough to clean. One of the servants pulled two blankets and a pillow out of a basket. Denora nodded slightly to Sheila, and then gestured the maids out of the room and followed them out.

Sheila sat there for hours in the dark. More than anything else, this was her greatest fear. Not just the dark, but being alone. No one else, just her. Her and her thoughts.

_I wonder who those people are. Better still, where am I?_ That was still on her mind when she finally managed to drift off to sleep.

When she awoke, she was still alone in the dark. The slab underneath her was cold. Tracing her hands over the stone, she could feel its jagged edges. Her body ached from lying on it.

Well, there was no use crying about it. Trying to be brave, she bit down on her fear. By walking with her arm in front of her, she began to explore. Standing at the end of the chain, her fingers could just barely touch the door to her cell. She could feel her nerves standing on edge. What had happened to her? Where was she? Where were Hank and Bobby and Uni and . . . .

It was at that exact moment that the door to the dungeon swung open. Light spilled into the cell, momentarily dazzling Sheila's eyes. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that Venger stood before her!

The only sound was a small gasp before she fainted dead away.

--

Venger stared down expressionlessly at the unconscious thief. His plans had worked perfectly. It had been too easy to capture her. He had even left her Cloak there. Her weapon was not important now. Only she was. If he read the signs right, she was _the one_.

He closed the door before he teleported to his throne room. With a thought, he could go anywhere in his castle. It was his domain and under his control. He knew every event that occurred as soon as it happened. Then he summoned Denora.

--

Sheila came to by degrees. The wound in her scalp had started bleeding again. A faint trickle of blood ran down her left cheek. The world seemed to be spinning like that time she had gone to a friend's party and drank beer. That had been a few months before coming to the Realm.

Trying to think clearly, she realized what had happened. She was captured by Venger! She frantically thought of what to do. She stood up a little too fast, and tripped over the chain. The floor came up fast. That was the last thing Sheila knew for a while.

--

Once there, Denora curtsied and awaited instructions. She was unsure of what was to happen to the young girl, but would carry out her orders no matter what.

"Make ready the rooms for our guest. When the time comes, I will take her there myself. Go now and tend to your task."

Denora hurried to obey. She was in her early sixties and had been running the palace staff for fifteen years. Her hair still had some black in it and her eyes saw fine. What Venger wanted done was easy to accomplish. She immediately summoned a dozen maids. She could see in their eyes that rumors were already flying. In her youth, she had heard a phrase about 'taking a wild dragon by the horns.' That was the route to go now.

"I will not have you engaged in idle gossip. For Lord Venger needs work from you. We are to ready the suites in the north tower at once. It has not been used in some time. As I'm sure you are already aware, we have a new guest. She is the Lady Sheila, and we will do our best to make her welcome."

--

Sheila struggled to consciousness again. This time, she just lay there and waited for everything to stop spinning. After a time, she managed to sit up with her back against the stone slab that was her bed in this horrid place. A wave of nausea swept over her, and she needed to take long deep, slow breaths until it passed. Finally, she managed to crawl back onto her stone bed.

It was still dark, and she was still alone. How long would she be made to sit here with no one else? Fear trickled through her, trying to rob her of her calm.

Sheila took a deep breath and tried to think clearly. She had been captured by Venger. The thought that she might never see her friends or home again dominated her mind. However, a second thought soon topped that. _What is he going to do to me?_

She huddled there miserably, trying to think. The last thing she remembered before this was scouting ahead in the forest. Then something had happened. But what? Touching her head where it hurt, she felt a liquid that could only be blood. Someone had obviously attacked her, and who or on whose orders was obvious.

--

Venger stood silently in his throne room, pondering this turn of events. He thought about how best to proceed. After a while, he came to his decision. If he planned his moves right, she would be his. Not just by owning her body, but also her soul. He would be considerate to her at first. She would have every luxury. He would let her be at peace for a while before he began. After all, there was no reason to rush. It wasn't as if she was going anywhere.


	2. In Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

Summary:Sheila has been captured. Venger must now decide what to do with her.

Thanks: Thank to Rana Kane for being my beta-reader. If not for her, this whole thing would have a lot fewer commas.

The Prisoner

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 2

In Trouble

Sheila woke up to the light slowly. When her eyes finally focused, she jerked back in surprise. Denora stood there, a torch in one hand and a large wicker basket in the other.

"I have food, water, and a change of clothes for you girl," Denora said.

"When you are done eating, I will see to your wounds again."

Sheila nodded in thanks, barely able to recall that this was the same person whom she had seen before. Denora did not seem unkind, and Sheila took the water and bread gratefully. Denora wiped the blood off the side of her face and saw to the wound. Afterwards, she put a bandage on.

When Denora was done, she got up quickly and left the room. Sheila was alone in the dark again, though no longer hungry at least. When Denora had been there, she had seen the small pot in the corner. She crawled on her hands and knees to it and made urgent use of it. She retreated to her bed and lay there, trying to sleep.

Try as she might, sleep would not come. Her mind was in a whirl. Venger had her! The others would come and rescue her. That was her best bet. All she would have to do was wait for them. For how long, was the immediate question. She was alone and scared in this awful place. Something ran over her hand in the dark and she brushed it away absently.

Was there any way to get out? The door would be guarded, and from what she had seen of her cell, escape was impossible. Besides, even if she could get out, there was still the matter of the chain to deal with. Plus, there was the fact that she didn't have her cloak. She had no choice but to sit there in the dark and wait.

Sheila sat in her cell for the next three days. It was the loneliest time of her life. Occasionally, one of the servants would bring her food. For the most part, she just sat there, huddled and alone, in the dark. She tried not to think about her friends or how much she missed them.

After what seemed an eternity, the dungeon door was throne open violently. Harsh light shone into the room. Venger stood there looking at her silently. Instantly, she crouched back on the slab and threw her hands in front of her face. Venger snapped his fingers, and instantly her wrists were bound together. She yelped in surprise as her hands were bound in iron and brought closer together in a split second. Venger snapped his fingers again, and the chain around her leg vanished.

"Arise," he said to her.

Sheila remained seated, but after a second of internal debate, looked up.

"I have not come here to harm you."

Sheila stood and looked down at the floor, not daring to look at him. He leaned forward and raised her chin with one finger. Her heart shuddered in her chest and she shut her eyes in fear rather than gaze on him.

"Look at me."

Steeling herself, Sheila opened her eyes. As she looked at the arch-mage, he looked back at her. His skin was not as blue as she had previously thought. He had beautiful black hair that cascaded down his shoulders. Looking at him closely, she realized that he was an extremely handsome man. Magic clung to him, and she thought she could almost smell it.

"Come with me," he said.

She stared at him for a long moment. Her heart was still hammering in her chest. He started to leave, and she followed him. As they walked out of the dungeons, Sheila plucked up her courage to ask a question.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Who are you to question me?" He stared at her impassively. A faint trace of annoyance in his voice.

"Be silent now and come with me."

They walked and walked. Sheila looked around to look for a means of escape. Even for later. It seemed like a good idea. But try as she might, they passed too many rooms too fast. Soon, they came do their destination. With a gesture, Venger ordered the Orcs to open.

Denora and twelve other girls stood there expectantly. The rooms had been ready for several hours now. All they would need was the addition of their new _owner_.

Venger spoke. "This is the Lady Sheila. You will all serve her and all of her needs. Do not fail me, any of you."

He turned to Sheila and looked at her for what seemed like a very long time. Then he gestured again, and her wrists were free. The arch mage disappeared in a burst of violet energy.

Sheila stood there, shocked, staring at her new servants. She rubbed her wrists where the chains had been. At the same time, Denora and the other servants appraised their new mistress. Her clothes were ripped and bloodied. A faint look of bewilderment was on her face.

"Let us serve you, my lady. First a bath, then a change of clothes, and then you may rest."

Sheila tuned her attention to Denora. Hesitantly, she nodded her head. Within minutes, Sheila sat in a huge bath, being scrubbed by several women. Spices, oils, and other things were thrown in the water with her. They mixed with the steam coming off the water. One of her new servants washed and rewashed her hair, gently pouring warm water over her head.

Sheila said nothing the entire time. The bath relaxed her, and some of the tension from sleeping on the stone slab seemed to drain out. Once done, the women toweled her dry and gave her a robe to wear. They then led her to a huge room and put her to bed. Worn out and still terrified from her ordeal, Sheila soon drifted off to sleep.

At the fourth mark, Denora woke Sheila.

"You must get up and decide what you are wearing to dinner tonight, my lady"

Sheila looked at her for a long minute before asking the first thing that came into her mind.

"What is you name?"

"Denora. I am the head of the servants here. You are the Lady Sheila who has just become our new mistress. Please don't ask any more questions. Just rise and come with me."

Sheila did as she was bade and rose from the bed. Denora led her to an already open wardrobe. Inside were simple dresses. Sheila simply picked the one that most closely resembled her own clothes. They were almost matching, except the boots were dyed a rich purple.

"Get dressed my lady, it will be time to eat soon."

Sheila again did what Denora told her to. In a way, she already liked the older woman. Somehow, she didn't think Denora would do anything to hurt her.

Denora beckoned Sheila forward to a table. One of the other women had already pulled a chair out for her. She sat down to a richly furnished table with ornate china plates. Looking at it, it took her a minute to realize that both the cups and silverware were actual silver. On further inspection, she realized that the table was set for two. What did that mean? She chewed on the interior of her mouth, trying to understand it. All the while, a sense of growing unease seeped into her mind.

In another violet flash of light, Venger appeared before her.

"Good evening Sheila. It is now the fifth mark, and time for our repast to begin. We have much to discuss, but much time to discuss it in . . . ."


	3. Dinner with Venger

Disclaimer: Norda borda corda warna. Cona sona logona dunna tunanna wunanna. Fona onda inda windda sondoda bonndana!

Summary: The disclaimer says it all.

No, no I'm just kidding

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon. Nor am I in anyway affiliated with it

Summary: Venger dines with Sheila. Many things are to be discussed between them.

Thanks: Thanks to my beta-reader, Rana Kane. If you have never been to her website, Rana's Realmlore, I suggest you go there. It is pretty cool. She is a Venger/Sheila shipper as well.

The Prisoner

By D. B. Cooper

Chapter 3 

Dinner with Venger

"Good evening, Sheila. It is now the fifth mark and time for our repast to begin. We have much to discuss, but much time to discuss it in."

Sheila stared at him, unsure of what to think. She was sitting in his castle, about to dine with their enemy. When she was with her friends, half the time she wasn't sure if she would eat at all. Now she was seated with their nemesis, about to eat his food?

With a faint smile on his face, the arch mage sat down across from her. At a signal, the servants, with Denora in charge, came forward with food. A salad was first, One of the servants poured wine into Sheila's glass. With another gesture, Venger dismissed them.

"Now then, My Lady," began Venger in silky tones. "What are we to talk about?"

Sheila stared at him in utter shock. She couldn't even begin to know what to think or say, let alone make small talk. After a moment's hesitation, she reached forward and took a long, long drink of wine. It was sweet yet dry at the same time. Somehow, it gave her the courage to say something.

"What happened to your wings?" It was the only thing she could think to say.

"I don't always need them. Sometimes I wear them, sometimes I don't. My wings are used for transport. In this castle, I can be anywhere, so why do I need them?" he answered, taking the question in stride.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"What I want from you, Sheila the Thief, is you," came the reply.

She looked at him, not fully understanding what he was saying.

"You are mine now, Sheila," he said with the ghost of a grin on his face. "I possess you. In case you were wondering, your friends will not come for you. I left both your Cloak and the remains of a body to find. They think you to be dead. Not even Dungeon Master will suspect what I did. My reasons for doing this will be revealed in time. For now, you and I will sit here and talk. Or rather, I will speak while you sit there, eat your food, and listen. If you have questions, you may not ask them. Keep in mind I can have you put back into the dungeon any time I so desire. I can hurt you, Sheila. A lot and slowly. I can have you tortured. My Orcs will do it at my command and enjoy it. I can put you back in the dark, I know that is what you fear above all things. To be alone. To be by yourself. You could very easily spend the rest of your life there. I can make it so that you will never see another living human being again, _ever_."

Sheila paled. She understood what he was saying. Her stomach churned a bit at the thought of being locked in the dark by herself again. The Orcs were cruel and vicious and would delight in torturing her. And to be alone like that, forever? To never see anyone else again? Not just her friends or family, but to never gaze at another human being again? She couldn't do it, she would go mad.

She drank a bit more wine to steady herself and began eating the salad. It was good, some kind of vinaigrette dressing. She tried to concentrate on it and not think about what he had just said to her. Fear ran up her back, she could feel it tensing. He interrupted her thoughts by speaking.

"As I said before, you are mine now," he said icily as he gazed at her. "My mind is still undecided on the best course by which to proceed. While I decide, you will stay here in this tower. The servants will fulfill all of your needs. Denora will have instructions for you when I give them to her. You are to obey her as you would me." There was a long silence, and then, "Look at me, Sheila."

Sheila swung her eyes up from the remains of the salad and looked. She was afraid. Venger stared back at her, betraying no emotion on his face.

"You will pay attention to me when I am speaking. Do not lose your train of thought or try not to focus on what I am saying. Do you understand me?"

Sheila nodded, holding her breath.

"Good, you have followed Dungeon Master since the day you arrived here. Always you have followed his advice. Did you ever once think that there was more than one side to the story?"

Sheila looked at him, surprised. Then she shook her head, no. Dungeon Master was good and Venger was evil. That was all there was to it. She had never considered the subject further.

"There are always multiple sides to every story, little thief. You are naive in a way. We are not good and evil, merely opposites. His Yin to my Yang, if you will. Do you understand?"

Sheila nodded, but inside she did not believe him. Some of the evil that she had seem him do hung in her mind. The stories she had heard . . . .

"I see that you do not fully believe me, you only pretend to. Let me give you this piece of advice. Do not lie to me, _ever_. I can tell when you do, and it angers me. Believe me when I say that you do not wish to anger me."

Sheila bit her lip and then drank more wine, considering what he said. She could feel magic radiating from him. However, it was the same type of magic she could feel from Dungeon Master -- Zandora too, in the brief time she had known her.

"I am all powerful here. All is mine and mine to command. Even the walls of my keep obey me. Just as you shall in time."

Sheila looked at him, startled. _She would never obey him_! No matter what he said or did. _Never!_ After draining the last of her glass, she signaled the servant for more.

They sat there in silence for some time. Eventually, the servants brought the main dish . It was roasted and heavily seasoned venison. Sheila was still hungry and ate. She washed it down with more wine and signaled again to the one girl to refill her glass. Sheila could feel Venger's eyes on her as she did.

"Eat as much as you want, Thief. It is here for you to enjoy. The wine is from my stock. Do you like it?"

She hesitated for a moment remembering what he had said before.

"Yes, yes, I do. I have drank wine before, but never as good as this. You said it's yours?"

"Yes, it is mine. Everything here is. The greens come from my garden, the wine from my vineyards, and the stag from my lands. I have servants to gather and hunt for me."

"Yet you do not partake of it yourself?" She asked, trying to phrase the question lightly.

"I eat very little, but I do drink wine. Do not try to change the subject. The meal is finished now, and I have no more use for you at this time. I will leave you. You are free to do what you wish. Just remember what I said before, _You are mine now and you will serve me as I see fit._"

His last words hung heavily in the air. She could feel his eyes boring into hers. The fear she had tried to keep at bay flooded her mind, making her body tense.

With that, Venger rose from the table and once more vanished. Sheila just sat there trying to comprehend all that he had said. Clearly, she was in a bad situation. Her friends would think that she was dead. There was no help coming. Above all else, one question in her mind stood. _What did Venger want with her? _

One of the servants came up from behind her and started to clear away the dishes. Sheila barely even looked at her. Her thoughts swam through her head. Venger said that she was his now. What did that mean? What was he going to do to her?

Denora came up behind her and spoke, startling her, "Mistress, what do you require of us?"

Sheila looked at her, then shook her head. There was nothing she needed from them. Nervousness ate at her stomach, despite the food she had just eaten. How he had looked at her. She could feel the way that his eyes had held her. She was inexperienced in these matters. Was he going to do to her what she feared? _What, oh, what was going to happen?_


	4. Things Become Worse

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon belongs to someone else. First it was Marvel, then it was Disney, now I'm not sure. All I know is it isn't mine. But hey, I can dream can't I?

Summary: In this chapter, Venger decides what to do with Sheila. She in turn, learns what her fate is to be.

Thanks: Thanks to Rana Kane for her much needed advice and support.

The Prisoner

By

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 4 

Things Become Worse

Venger arrived in his throne room. The meal had gone well. Sheila was scared of him. He saw it in her eyes and the way she held her body. Several times during the meal she had flinched and held her body in a way that betrayed her fear.

Even better, he had seen doubt in her eyes -- not just of herself for being weak or fear of the others not being able to save her, but of the old man as well. Dungeon Master had told them that he was evil when they first came here, and that was something Venger knew not to be true.

Now how best to proceed? Her fear of him must be overcome before he could truly possess her. If she was _the one,_ she would have to give herself to him totally. If she submitted to him -- he toyed with the thought slowly. He could dominate her -- no, that wouldn't work. She would have to truly love him, if his purpose were to succeed. In order for that to happen, he would have to calculate this very carefully. There was no rush, though. He had years before the time was right and her destiny could become fulfilled.

He summoned Denora to him and gave her instructions.

"You are to pass this information directly to her. Make sure she understands. She will obey me or suffer the consequences."

--

Sheila sat there by herself, drinking wine and thinking for some time after the meal. Her mind reeled on and on for hours. She replayed his words in her head several times. _This is not a good situation to be in,_ she thought.

What about the others? Hank, Bobby, Diana, Eric, Presto, Uni, and Dungeon Master. Were they even now mourning her for dead? Burying the body that Venger had left for them to find? They wouldn't just give up on her. However, if they didn't believe her to be alive, they wouldn't search for her either.

What would Bobby be doing? Crying for the sister that he would never see again? Sheila loved him deeply. The thought of never seeing him again made her feel so _cold._

Besides, even if he got home, what would he tell Mom and Dad? That she was dead? That thought made it even worse. She would never get home now, the dream had been crushed. Her family would be lost to her!

Not to mention her friend, Diana. They had been best friends since they moved to town in the sixth grade. Eric, with his constant wisecracks and snobbery. She knew that beneath it lay a very insecure little boy. Presto and his inability to master that darned hat. He had always been a friend to her. Uni . . . Just thinking about the little unicorn always put a smile on her face. They would miss her so much. Just as would she them. To never see her friends again?

Lastly, her thoughts turned to Hank, with whom she had long since been in love with. Maybe not adult love, but she knew that she wanted very much to be his. Now that would never happened. All because of Venger and whatever purpose he had for her.

It was up to her then. She had to escape and make her way back to them, but how? How could she escape from here? Was there a way to summon Dungeon Master? She didn't know of one. Always, he had found them.

The servants were loyal to Venger, but if she could make friends with them, try to win them over somehow . . . No that probably wouldn't work. They would be too scared of Venger to help her. What about the balcony?

She arose at once and went to the ledge. Sheila looked over the edge and quickly jerked back. Looking again, she saw that she had to be at least a half-mile up. There would be no escape that way. Not unless she grew wings and flew away.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't hear Denora approach from behind. Denora held out her hand and led her to bed gently. Sheila went without protest. The next morning, Denora woke her by placing her hand on Sheila's shoulder.

"Lady Sheila, I have things to talk to you about. Rise and sit down at the table please, and we will discuss them."

Sheila woke up at the hand on her shoulder and the sound of the voice. For a moment, she thought it might be Venger. Turning, she saw the head of the servants. She sat down quickly and stared at Denora with apprehension on her face.

--

Sheila looked so forlorn and sad that Denora almost couldn't bear it. Denora knew that part of her job was to groom Sheila for her new life. Her heart went out to her. However, no matter what else she had to follow his orders. How could she make this as easy as possible?

Tea to begin was the most obvious answer. Her own grandmother had been a servant here, too. The old women had always said that everything went better with tea. She ordered some arcania from the servants. It was a potent tea, mixed with an _opiate_ that would make the drinker relax. When it was brought, they both drank. After a time, Denora saw that the tea had begun to work. Sheila was as calm as she could be.

Denora spoke and Sheila listened. There was pity in her voice. Their conversation lasted almost a full mark. Denora finished by saying that the others were here to serve her as she wished. They would help her as much as possible.

When she was done, Sheila sat there and stared at her in shock. With the drug from the tea in her system, she couldn't even begin to fully comprehend what Denora had said. She felt dizzy. To kneel to him? To have to call him her Master? That he owned her now? Not just that, but what Denora said he was going to do to her?

Sheila could feel the blood rushing to her head and the room start to spin. Her hand knocked over the teapot, spilling tea everywhere. The thought _is it possible to die from fear?_ swam through her head. Blackness folded over her and she fainted.


	5. Venger's New Servant

Disclaimer: The Dungeons & Dragons Cartoon is not mine. I do not own any of the characters. This is simply my story and I am using them as I see fit.

Summary: Venger claims Sheila as his.

Authors' Note: There is an alternative chapter at the adult fan fiction website.

Thanks: Thanks to Bubble Hentai's stories. The Nightmare, The Leman, and Second Thoughts were a huge influence . Just in case you are wandering she can be found at the live journal website.

I'd also like to thank Jan Lee for making me do this. It wouldn't have happened if not for you, babe.

Rana Kane helped as well. She was a much needed proof-reader. She pointed out mistakes and helped me along the way.

I would like to thank Sealgirl. Hers was the first fan fiction I ever read. She has inspired me with her many stories. Her warm e-mails and much advice have been needed too.

Lastly, I would like to thank the call center where I work. Though they do not know it, I have sat here and wrote all of this on their nickel. Plus, I got promoted doing it. Gee, thanks, guys.

The Prisoner

By 

D.B. Cooper

Chapter 5 

Venger's New Servant

When Sheila awoke, she lay chained in the dungeons. Handcuffs ran from her wrists to the wall behind her. Looking down, she saw she was wearing her normal clothes. Suddenly, she was aware that she was not alone.

Venger stood there studying her with a gleam in his eye. Sheila leaped to her feet in fear and pulled at her restraints as hard as she could, but to no avail. She was pinned and could not escape, try as she might.

Venger moved toward her slowly, a slight smile on his face.

"No, no this can't be happening." A silent prayer went through her mind "God don't let this be." Sheila was shaking in fear. She turned her head and shut her eyes so as not to look at him.

He reached over and forcefully turned her head back to him. When she wouldn't open her eyes, he pinched her nostrils shut with his fingers. With his other hand he clamped her mouth closed. He did that until her eyes flew open, she was unable to breath.

"Mine," he said as his eyes bored deeply into hers.

"We spared your life in The Dragon's Graveyard," she pleaded in panic. "Please don't do this to me. Please, please don't. We spared your life once. Does it not buy me mine now?"

"No, Sheila, it does not," Venger replied in his staccato booming voice. "You and your friends have defied me many times over. You have much to pay for, and your punishment will be on my terms."

Then he paused a moment before adding, "It is normal for a servant to feel fear when she obtains a new Master. I shall not hurt you."

Venger paused for a moment smirking before adding "much".

"Please don't do this to me. We spared your life. Just let me go," she begged him, tears forming in her eyes.

He gazed at her before shaking his head, no. He needed her to become the one. Everything depended on Sheila being his.

First, blood was required. He cut the vein in his wrist and placed her mouth to it. Sheila tried to turn away from him, but he held her head in his other hand, forcing her to swallow.

Sheila shut her eyes. This could not be happening. His forearm was in her face. Blood poured into her mouth, suffocating her. It was bitter and salty, but she had no choice but to swallow it. Blood was inside her mouth and throat. She could feel it running down her chin.

Finally the arm was yanked away. Sheila tried to move as far away as her restraints allowed her. It was to no avail. Still, she pulled at her restraints as hard as she could.

Then he began to cast the spell. It was an old one he had received from the dark ones. Venger would use it to bind her to him. The spell would bind a servant to a master for the rest of the servants life. He started to chant feeling energy flow throughout his being. Some of it would be channeled into Sheila.

Suddenly, she couldn't pull anymore. Red energy was emanating off Venger. It wrapped around her and she could feel it surging throughout her body. The energy came to a boil around her. It ran through her face and hair. She could taste ozone in her mouth. In her minds eye she saw a kaleidoscope of images. Venger atop his nightmare in flight...Venger at the head of an Orc army, destroying a castle...Venger enslaving villagers by the thousands...Venger dueling a fellow wizard and winning...Venger atop a mighty mountain, surveying the entire Realm. . . Venger killing a man who defied him ... and...and...and...

The energy reached a crescendo and stopped with a loud thunderclap. Venger stood before her. She lay sobbing in pain, amazed at what had just happened. Never in her entire time in the Realm had she seen magic used like that. _What did he to me?_

"You are mine now," he said as he wiped her tears away with his fingers. " I have used magic to place my mark upon you. You will never be able to leave me. Even if your friends thought you were alive, they would not want you back. No one will ever want you again."

Sheila stared at him through tear stained eyes. She could feel the truth of his words. There was nothing she could do. All she could do was star at him in utter horror.

"Mine," he said. "Mine forever."

After he was done, he teleported to this throne room where Denora waited.

"Go and tend to her. Tell her I will see her again tomorrow."

Sheila stood on the balcony, looking out at the landscape before her. She still ached from the dark energy that had whirled around her. Pain was all she had left in the world. She didn't see any way to get around it.

Denora had come and freed her this morning. Afterwards, she had been bathed. When the servants were done bathing her, she had told them to bathe her again. Now she sat there staring out at the world.

_There must be a way to escape from here. There must be. There must. _

**Finis **

Author's Note: The story continues in The Sheila Diaries.


End file.
